Timeline
There are two methods that Time-Life used to indicate the printing sequence of these books. The method differs between titles, and MAY even differ between various printings of individual titles. Some of the books list the printing (First, Second, etc.) towards the bottom of the copyright page. If there is no mention of printing sequence on the copyright page, then look on the final page of printing in the book. Count the number of 'hour-glass' figures at the bottom of the page. One 'hour-glass' indicates first printing, two 'hour-glasses' indicate second printing, etc. AND!, to confuse things just a bit more, #9 (The Expressmen), the First Printing has neither of these indicators - second, and later, printings of this title will have one of the indicators. 1970s 1973 * "The Cowboys" first printing released. * "The Indians" first printing released. * "The Trailblazers" first printing released. * "The Soldiers" first printing released. * "The Railroaders" first printing released. 1974 * "The Forty-Niners" first printing released. * "The Pioneers" first printing released. * "The Gunfighters" first printing released. * "The Expressmen" first printing released. * "The Cowboys" revised second printing released. * "The Indians" revised second printing released. * "The Trailblazers" second printing released. * "The Soldiers" second printing released. 1975 * "The Townsmen" first printing released. * "The Great Chiefs" first printing released. * "The Rivermen" first printing released. * "The Texans" first printing released. * "The Cowboys" revised third printing released. * "The Indians" revised third printing released. * "The Trailblazers" third printing released. * "The Railroaders" second printing released. * "The Forty-Niners" second printing released. * "The Soldiers" third printing released. 1976 * "The Loggers" first printing released. * "The Chroniclers" first printing released. * "The Spanish West" first printing released. * "The Miners" first printing released. * "The Indians" fourth printing released. 1977 * "The Canadians" first printing released. * "The Frontiersmen" first printing released. * "The Alaskans" first printing released. * "The Ranchers" first printing released. * "The Cowboys" revised fourth printing released. * "The Indians" revised fifth printing released. 1978 * "The Mexican War" first printing released. * "The Women" first printing released. * "The Scouts" first printing released. * "The Gamblers" first printing released. * "The Cowboys" revised fifth printing released. * "The Railroaders" revised third printing released. 1979 * "The End and The Myth" first printing released. * "The Trailblazers" fourth printing released. * "The Chroniclers" revised second printing released. 1980s 1980 * "Master Index" first printing released. * "The Cowboys" revised sixth printing released. * "The Soldiers" revised fourth printing released. * "The Loggers" revised fourth printing released. * "The End and The Myth" revised second printing released. 1981 * "The Indians" revised sixth printing released. * "The Soldiers" revised fifth printing released. * "The Chroniclers" revised third printing released. * "The Pioneers" revised fifth printing released. * "The Women" revised third printing released. 1982 * "Master Index" revised second printing released. * "The Cowboys" revised seventh printing released. 1983 1984 1985 * "The Railroaders" revised fourth printing released. 1986 1987 1988 1989 1990s 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 * "The Indians" revised seventh printing released. 1996 * "The Cowboys" revised eighth printing released. 1997 * "The Cowboys" revised ninth printing released. 1998 1999 2000s 2001 2002 2003 2004 * "The Cowboys" revised tenth printing released. 2005 2006 Category:The Old West